


Sixth Day of Christmas

by mightbeababygay



Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Callum hasn't been more thankful for someone in his life than he is for Ben. All the different things he'd planned for them over Christmas, he'd never been happier. Which is why he decides to plan them a trip to Winter Wonderland.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: 12 Days of Ballum-mas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Sixth Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ppl!! Thank you for all the comments on this series - hoping it's making you feel festive! We're half way through now!
> 
> Not beta'd - all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr - mightbeababygay let me know what you think!

“Worst thing about Christmas, this is.” Ben mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself in a futile attempt to keep some of the body heat in, stepping closer to Callum. 

It was common knowledge between the pair of them just how easily Ben felt the cold - whether it was his constant complaining when they were out and even with three layers of clothes and the jumper of Callum’s he’d stolen on bonfire night, or in the middle of the night where he pressed his toes against Callum’s warm legs, waking the older man up with a grumble. It was both a curse and a blessing that Callum ran hot. 

They were currently outside (which was a given, what with being at Winter Wonderland and all), queuing to go into the Magical Ice Kingdom. Callum didn’t have the heart (or the will) to tell Ben that it was going to be colder inside than out. 

Having spent the previous night looking on the website attempting to organise the things they wanted to see, the places they had to go and where they wouldn't mind missing, Callum would've thought that Ben would know there was going to be some waiting around and therefore be cold, but apparently not. 

Callum curled his arms around Ben trying to warm him up a little more. “You can’t blame Christmas for it being cold. That’s winter, there’s a difference.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m fuckin’ freezing.” Ben grumbled, tucking his head into Callum’s chest. 

“I told you to get a scarf but you didn’t listen.” Callum reminded him with a teasing smile on his face. 

“Do you know what kind of people wear scarfs, Callum? Old people, that’s who. I ain’t old.” 

“Hey.” Callum huffed, smoothing down his own scarf. 

“Don’t worry, babe. You ain’t old...more old soul.” Ben pulled back to give Callum a cheeky grin, leaning on his tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips. 

“Isn’t that just the polite way of saying I'm boring?” 

Ben paused, pressing his lips together to try not to grin, eyes shifting from side to side. “Course not.” He bluffed.

“You think I’m boring?” Callum pouted.

“No!” Ben laughed as Callum gave him a playful shove. “You’re not boring, I promise.” He leaned up once more, connecting their together. “I’m sorry.” Whispering, against his lips, Ben playfully nipped at the bottom one. 

“I guess I can forgive you.” Callum smiled, knocking their noses together lightly.

Ben smiled, dropping back on the balls of his feet to resume his position, head resting on his chest. “Can’t believe you’re dieting at Christmas.” He mentioned, trying to find a soft spot for his head to rest comfortably. “We’re supposed to get fatter in a relationship, not skinnier.” 

“I’ve got fitness assessments in the new year.” Callum laughed, squeezing Ben’s hips playfully. “I had to start running again.”

And, honestly, Ben had thought the difficult part of Callum becoming a cop was him having to go clean. Turns out, he was wrong. Very wrong. Because, suddenly, Callum was up at the crack of dawn to go running which meant no more morning cuddles or slow, lazy sex - both of which were essential parts of Ben’s life. 

There were also the introduction of protein shakes turning up everywhere. And, God, wasn’t that annoying. After his morning run, by the time Ben had woken, Callum would be in the kitchen, preparing his daily protein shakes and driving Ben crazy - and not in a good way. 

He hadn’t expected Callum to turn into a gym freak but here he was, transforming right in front of his eyes. 

Morning cuddles? Gone. Takeaway nights? Cancelled. 

But what made everything that much worse, was the fact that Callum’s body was hardening out. He was now all bony limbs and pointy elbows - ruining the cuddling Ben did get when he’d finally get Callum to stop moving for more than five minutes. 

“You could always come running with me, you know?” Callum suggested, pulling Ben from his thoughts. 

“No thanks.” Ben snorted in response, shaking his head in disgust. “Maybe if you did it at a reasonable time.”

“5am is reasonable!”

“No it ain’t.” Rolling his eyes, Ben couldn’t resist pulling Callum down for a kiss. “Can’t you just stay in bed for one day? For me?” He pouted, eyes wide. 

“Fine.” Callum agreed reluctantly. 

“Don’t sound like that, you’re supposed to enjoy spending time with me!” Ben poked Callum in the ribs. 

“I do.” Callum laughed, grabbing Ben’s hand to hold. “I love spending time with you. I’m here with you now, ain’t I?”

Ben hummed, squinting suspiciously up at his boyfriend. Of course he knew that Callum loved spending time with him - not that Ben knew why, sometimes - but it was fun to watch him get flustered and concerned that he’d actually hurt Ben’s feelings. 

“Come on,” Callum pulled Ben in the direction of the entrance. “This is our time slot.”

\--

“Who do you think is Scrooge? In The Square?” Ben asked, pensive look on his face as he stared at the ice sculpture in front of him. Art wasn’t really his ‘thing’, but he had to admit that this wasn’t too bad as he had initially thought when Callum suggested it. 

After he'd gotten over the temperature change (by continuously moaning until Callum had pulled off his scarf to wrap around his neck), Ben had started to enjoy himself, hand connected with Callum’s. 

The theme of the Ice Sculptures for this year was ‘A Christmas Carol’ which was already Ben’s favourite Christmas movie - well, one of, so this for him was great fun. Getting to be here with the man he loved made everything that much better. 

“You’re seriously askin’ me that?” Callum question in disbelief. “When you’ve got Ian Beale as your brother? The tightest man on The Square? Hell, in all of London.”

Barking out a laugh, Ben gave a small shrug of the shoulders. “I didn’t choose him, okay? You can’t blame me.” He sniffed, leaning closer to Callum. “You know what he got me for my birthday? Vouchers for his restaurant.”

“Shut up!” Callum laughed, head tipping back. 

“And not even real ones. It was scribbled on a blank piece of paper.” Ben grinned. At the time, he’d been a little bit annoyed by it - not because he was greedy and selfish but because it was clearly last minute. And everyone on their birthdays wanted decent presents. 

“No way.” Callum hiccuped, wiping a tear from his eye. “Maybe you two are more alike than you realise.”

“What? I would never do that!”

Snorting, Callum shook his head. “Maybe not as the only present but you’d definitely do it to wind someone up.”

“Don’t take his side.” Ben huffed, pout on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not.” Callum laughed, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead. “Come on, I want a selfie in front of Scrooge with ya.”

Ben grumbled, unfolding his arms. “You’re really gonna make us do that? Be that couple?”

“I thought you loved taking selfies! I’ve got a whole album full of them.” 

“That’s when we’re alone, not in public. And they’re not serious ones, they’re funny.”

“Well, I happen to love them.” Callum fiddled with his phone, opening up the camera and turning it to forward facing. “Now, smile. Before I put the reindeer filter on.” 

\--

“You sure you can eat that?” Ben teased as they ordered their hot dogs, himself smothering it in ketchup whilst Callum added chilli sauce. “Thought you were on a strict leaves-only diet?”

“You ain’t ever letting this go, are you?” Callum rolled his eyes, leading Ben over to a small, damp bench. “Besides, it’s not too bad. I told you, I ain’t on some crazy diet, I’m just getting fitter.”

“You’re already fit enough.” Smirked Ben, knees nudging under the bench. “You’re staying in bed with me tomorrow, right?”

“Sure.” Callum nodded after swallowing a mouthful of food. “I’ll even make you breakfast in bed, if you want.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.” Callum chuckled, grabbing the bottle of beer Ben had brought. It was supposed to be some kind of Christmas flavour which Callum had decided to stay clear of but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to at least steal a mouthful. “Oh, that’s good.” He licked his bottom lip, savouring the caramel flavour.

“Sure, Cal, help yourself.” Ben muttered sarcastically, eyes tracking Callum’s tongue across his lip. “Wasn’t like I was drinking it or anything.”

“You’re being right whiny today, ain’t you? I’ll buy you another one if you want.”

“I’m not ‘whiny’, I’m cold. There’s a difference. I’ve still got sniffles from being out in the snow.” Ben gave a small sigh, clenching his jaw in guilt. “I’m sorry.” He muttered out after a moment.

“How about we go on the Ferris Wheel? They’re enclosed pods and I’ll even snuggle you to keep you warm.” Callum offered, fond smile on his face. 

Ben looked over at the Ferris Wheel that was lighting up the night sky, pink lights morphing into purple then blue. “That sounds like something I’d get on board with.” He nodded his head, leaning over the bench to connect their lips. “I’ll be on my best behaviour from now on, I promise.”

Callum grinned, taking Ben’s hand and squeezing it. “Alright. I’ll even buy you a pick-a-mix.” He teased. “But seriously, can we share this beer? It’s so good.”

—

“What are you up to?” Callum asked hesitantly as he stepped into the pod, door sealing shut behind him.

“Why am I the one that’s always up to something?” Ben responded, corner of his lips turned up in a grin, head tilted slightly to the side. 

“Because you’ve just spent fifty quid on hiring out the whole pod.” Callum raised his eyebrows as he took a seat on the bench.

“Maybe I’d just like to share this memory with you. Not you and eight other strangers I’ve never met who’ll make ideal chitchat which you’ll then engage in and I ain’t gonna get to spend any of the time with you.”

Callum’s suspicion soon morphed into a wide grin, pulling Ben closer to stand between his legs. “You’re a right softie, ain’t ya?”

“Really? I need to get myself a new boyfriend if you’re only just realising that.” Ben teased, hands tangled together as he leaned down to press their lips together. “I wanna say sorry.” He spoke up after a moment, body giving a slight jerk as the wheel began to move. 

“You don’t have to apologise. I know we haven’t spent any real time together since we went shopping. That’s my fault. And I should’ve thought about you being cold.”

“You’re busy. I get it.” Ben gave a small shrug. “That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t appreciate what you planned for us tonight. And like you said, I’m a grown man. I should be able to wear the right clothing.”

Callum shrugged his shoulders, light dusting of a blush on his cheeks. “It wasn’t much.”

“Still...I wanna say sorry.” Ben brushed his fingers through Callum’s hair, the wind from the cold night having ruined the perfect quiff he had when they left the house.

“You’ve already said that.” Callum chuckled, hands resting on Ben’s hips.

“Yeah but I wanna...show you.” Glint in his eye, Ben gracefully dropped down to his knees.

“Is this why you asked how long we’d be on here for?” Callum asked, eyes flicking around outside to make sure no one could see. Thankfully, Ben would be concealed from onlookers by the bench on the other side.

“You catch on quick.” Ben smirked, working on undoing Callum’s belt. “We’ll be back down on the ground in forty minutes.” He checked his watch. “Plenty of time for me to blow you and for the snuggles you mentioned.”

“Giving yourself a lot of credit there, ain't ya?” 

“What can I say, I'm a man with a lot of confidence. Now you,” Ben pushed Callum backwards with a hand to his chest so he was slumped back against the bench. “Lie back and enjoy the view.” He winked. 

“Which one?” Callum teased, brushing his hand through Ben's hair. “You or the skyline?”

Ben raised his eyebrows over at Callum as he undid the button and zipper on his jeans. “I don't know, babe. You tell me.” He smirked as he slid his hands down his jeans, palming him over his boxers. 

Callum let out a shuddering moan, blood rushing south as he met Ben's eyes. “Definitely the skyline.”

“Is that so?” Ben hummed as he squeezed Callum's hardening cock. 

“Yeah.” Callum breathed out, eyes fluttering shut briefly. 

“Open your eyes, then. Don’t wanna go missing anything, do ya?” Ben hummed nonchalantly, leaning back on his heels to dip his head, pressing open mouthed kisses across Callum’s soft tummy, tongue dipping under the elastic of his boxers. 

“Ben.” Callum warned, hands curling into Ben’s hair, knuckles pressing against his scalp.

The younger man grinned against his skin, teeth nipping at his hip bone with just enough pressure to leave an imprint of his teeth. Call him possessive but it was something he’d done every time. Not as a way of ownership, but more to know that he could. That Callum was his now, he didn’t have to worry about the marks, the scratches and bruises he left behind, didn’t have to worry about Callum dashing off to someone else afterwards. 

Pressing a light, somewhat innocent, kiss over the mark, Ben peered up at Callum, grin firmly back in place. “How’s the view?” He asked cheekily. 

“Bit empty if you ask me.” Callum smirked in response, hand relaxing in hair his to trace over his face, thumb brushing against his bottom lip. “Could do with something in it.”

Nipping the skin of Callum’s thumb pad, Ben dragged his hands over his boyfriend’s thick thighs, nails scratching as he went, until he reached the open zipper. 

He took Callum’s cock in his hand, pulling it free from its confines. “Better get on with it then, huh?” Ben smirked as Callum sucked a breath through his teeth.

“Yeah.” Callum agreed, slumping back against the bench as Ben stroked him loosely. Forgetting about his surroundings, he focused solely on Ben, eyes flickering between his face and his hand. The pods were all filled with different coloured lights, a soft purple hue in there's which fell over Ben beautifully. 

Lips brushing against the slit of Callum’s cock, Ben parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, sealing them tightly around him. Eyes flicking up to watch Callum’s gorgeous face, the two of them breathing heavy, the only sound filling the pod, from the tension. 

Dipping his tongue into the slit, Ben kitten-licked over the head of his cock, unable to stop the moan in the back of his throat at the unique taste that was his boyfriend. 

Callum gasped out, pressing Ben’s head down in a desperate attempt for more, needing his hot mouth on all of him. “Ben, please.”

Humming, Ben swirled his tongue as he dragged his lips down further. He squeezed Callum’s hips, pushing him back against the bench as he nudged forward. Not wasting any time, Ben continued to take all of Callum into his mouth until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Fuck!” Callum cried out, hips jerking as the wet heat engulfed him. 

Ben’s eyes watered as he suppressed the urge to gag, something he’d mastered over the years. Not that Callum liked to hear about it - his previous experiences. It wasn’t through jealousy but because it made him feel inadequate. It was something they’d discussed pretty early on in their relationship, and since then, Ben did his best not to mention it. Even if he couldn’t help himself from bragging about how good he was at this from time to time.

Nuzzling his head, Ben swallowed once before he dragged his lips back Callum’s length slowly before dropping back down, bobbing his head quickly over him.

“Ben, oh God, fuck.” Callum moaned, handfuls of Ben’s hair as he guided him over his length, eyes screwed shut. It never failed to amaze him - probably never would - just how good Ben was at this. How quickly he could drive him closer to the edge, make his thighs shake and his breath hitch. 

Ben couldn’t help but moan as Callum took control, setting the pace with his large hands on his head. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harshly, focused solely up at Callum’s face which was screwed up in pleasure.

“Fuck, babe.” Callum grunted, hips thrusting forward to nudge his cock deeper. Feeling the muscles of Ben’s throat working over the tip of his cock, Callum couldn’t help but cry out, length twitching. “F-Fuck you’re so good, so pretty baby.”

Flushing from the praise, Ben hummed happily. He dropped his gaze from Callum’s, eyes closing in concentration as he swallowed him down, technique sloppy and desperate.

“Oh God, oh fuck, Ben.” He moaned, pulling at his hair as his body tensed. “I-, gonna-,” Callum choked on his words, hands shaking as his back arched beautifully, Ben’s name on his lips and his thighs quivering as he came down the back of his boyfriend’s throat, orgasm being ripped from his body without warning.

Ben moaned heavily as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful, breathing shakily through his nose as he worked Callum through. Pulling off with a wet pop, Ben grinned as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. 

“Good?” He asked, throat raw as he tucked Callum back into his boxers, doing his jeans back up. 

“Awful.” Callum snorted, head tipped back against the wall as he gasped in deep lungfuls of air, cheeks flushed.

“Better keep practicing then.” Ben pulled himself up from the floor to the seat, filling the space next to Callum. He wrapped an arm around his front, resting on the taller man’s chest as he pressed his chin against his shoulder, nose nudging against his jawline. 

“At least give me a chance to catch my breath.” Callum grinned, tipping his head so he could look at Ben.

“You? I’m the one who did all the hard work!” Ben exclaimed, pulling back with a huff of breath. 

“Sure, sure.” Rolling his eyes, Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist, dragging him back closer with a kiss dropped against his forehead. “Cuddle me?” He pouted.

“Urgh, you’re so needy.” Ben muttered, even though he had a wide grin playing out across his face, dimples on show. He tucked his head back under Callum’s chin, arms curled around his warm boyfriend as they settled down, taking in the night view in front of them.

\--

“Do you think she noticed?” Callum asked, grin on his face as he looked over his shoulder at the woman on the Ferris Wheel counter who’d given them a funny look after they’d gotten off - even if they were chuckling and giggling like school children.

“Of course she did.” Ben cackled, taking Callum’s hand in his. “Pretty sure there’s cameras in there.”

“What? Ben!” Callum huffed, flushing red even though he’d probably never see the woman again - not that that was what was wrong with this. 

Ben only laughed louder, pulling Callum in the direction of the sweet shack. “You weren’t complaining earlier.”

“That’s because I didn’t know.” He muttered in response, taking a paper bag from the pile to start filling it up with sweets. Callum knew that they’d both end up spending way too much money on the bag of pick-a-mix but he didn’t mind. 

“Come on, if she was gonna say something, she would’ve. It’s fine.” Ben promised, handing Callum the tongs for the strawberry laces. 

“You could’ve told me though.” Callum cracked a small smile, unable to stop himself.

“If I’d have told you, would you’ve let me do it?” Ben raised his eyebrows. 

“...Maybe.”

“You’re such a liar!” Laughing, Ben shook his head as he filled his bag with jelly beans. “You’d have told me we couldn’t, then we’d have both been miserable.”

“Fine.” Callum eventually gave in - mainly because he knew Ben was right. Having known there was cameras in the pods, he’d have let Ben nowhere near him. “Are we getting Lex a bag?”

“I’ll get her a small premade pack. Otherwise she’ll only steal mine. Besides, if I got her a full bag, Lola would kill us.” Ben grinned cheekily, adding chunks of fudge to his bag. “Callum, please tell me you did not just put chocolate mice in your bag?”

“Why? What’s wrong with them?” Callum frowned, looking into his bag as if to double check that - yes, he had just put three chocolate mice in his bag. 

“They’re disgusting!”

“Says you with your jelly beans. At least these don’t taste like perfume.”

“Jelly beans do not taste like perfume, they all have different flavours.” Ben told him, adding chocolate buttons to his nearly-full bag. 

“Which all happen to have a similar taste to perfume.” Callum smirked as Ben huffed, grumbling under his breath. 

They soon made their way to the counter, placing their bags on the scales before grabbing a smaller mixture for Lexi. 

“That’ll be £41.56, please.” The man at the counter gave them a smile.

Callum’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open at the price. It was no wonder the man was smiling. He fumbled with his wallet, pulling it out of his jacket pocket to hand over the card.

“I was gonna get this.” Ben told him, small frown on his face. It was his bag that was definitely heavier than Callum’s.

“It’s fine, you paid for the Ferris Wheel.” Callum told him, taking his card and the paper bag full of sweets from the man with a smile. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Ben grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

Callum made a soft noise in the back of his throat, turning his head go capture Ben's lips. “How you making it up to me then?”

“Guess I'll just have to show you later, won't I?”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Lil delay until the next one I'm afraid bc I'm taking part in the ballum advent calendar over on Tumblr so the next one is out on the 14th featuring Callum working a Christmas shift at the Prince Albert and all the Christmas cocktails Ben can drink!


End file.
